


The Stars In The Sky Will Light Your Way

by Laylaisthename



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylaisthename/pseuds/Laylaisthename
Summary: The tower across the black plains is a constant across the dreams of all Exo; ever elusive and mysterious, Aquila-9 is no stranger to these dreams.





	The Stars In The Sky Will Light Your Way

I don’t dream often, most nights spent in peaceful darkness, but when I do it is always of the tower.

Any human or Awoken will tell me that they do too; plagued by nightmares of the Tower ablaze and the City in ruins as Cabal overrun them. Of course I can’t blame them for thinking that. It scarred me too, took everything I held dear and tore it from me.

Sometimes I feel guilty my dreams are not with them.

But that is never the tower I dream of, and any Exo nearby will simply give me a silent nod and a knowing look.

We Exo dream of a tower in a black plain. It’s flanked by a mountain range as far as we can see, some saying that it’s fractures reflect our minds across the scape as the sun sets.

I, for one, wouldn’t know, because when I dream of the tower night has already fallen.

There are a few recurring details. First, the moon is always absent. Not a sliver of it’s light shines over me, lighting my way, marking the passage of time. Despite that, I know that daybreak is not too far away. It is never far away, but I’ve yet to see the sun rise.   
Second, the stars are always out, and always the same. I’ve tried to read them, find out where I am, but when I wake in my dream and look up, the stars and all the light they bring -my only light- fades, leaving me stranded in the darkness for what comes next.

And it always comes.

The masses before me charge and then the thinking stops and the fight begins. None of my magic, none of my Light. Outside the dream I would have been overwhelmed in seconds but there on the plains nothing holds me back. I fight and fight and fight until either I, or all that charge me, fall.

Which is why I’m still deciding if I prefer the starlight or the darkness of the void.

No, not that Void. Not the power we draw upon but a darkness- again, not _that_ Darkness. _A_ darkness. These words are for more than Guardians alone.

The stars make the fighting easier when I dream. I can see my opponents, see what they do, where they are, when they come. I see their faces, too. Angry, focused, full of bloodlust or indifference. Which is what makes fighting in the dark that much easier when I am awake. Once the stars fade, humans become like shadows, the Awoken seem like ghosts and every pair of white glowing eyes becomes my own. They are a mass, faceless enemies.

The dark nights are the times I stay furthest away for the tower. An awoken will cut me down, an Exo shoots me in the face or that nice lady from the coffee shop will tear at me until nothing but scraps are left.  
I wake up, I move on with life.

On brighter nights the army cannot hold me. One after another they fall until the tower looms overhead.   
Before the tower I meet my last adversaries.

First I am faced with my new fireteam. They weren’t there before. Maybe among the masses, but never here. Now they are always here. Alexandra and Lucy attack as one, attacking together, defending each other,   
often guns, some-times swords, though, Alexandra more than once woke me with nothing but her fists. But drop one and the other is lost without her.

I told them once; about the dreams. Said that they fought like a well-oiled machine. Lucile gave it a laugh but Alexandra gave me a worried look. I saw his eyes in hers again and didn’t look at her for a week.

But we’re straying from our story here.

If I make it past them -that is an if, not when- I stand face to face with my old fireteam.

There were six of us. A Titan, Warlock and three Hunters and, now all that is left of fireteam Icarus, me.

Nova-14 charges first. They always charge first. Awfully Titan-like for a Warlock. The sword on their back already drawn when I approach. We fight for a while, they leave a weak spot open, and just like that they are gone.

Nova loved to watch shooting stars in the Cosmodrome, going on and on about the constellations they couldn’t see through the lights of the City.

Then Zirra, Drifter-2 and Taliha join the fray, each a different weapon in hand. Hand cannon, pulse rifle, scout rifle.

I take Zirra out first. First every time because if I don’t I can’t reach the tower. Declared herself unofficial leader of the Hunters in our fireteam. Drifter and Taliha joked her being ‘Queen of getting our asses into trouble’ and leader of very little else. Didn’t stop her from actually leading our Hunters.

Nothing ever really stopped Zirra. No exile, no orders or rules would keep her away from her target.

Her first, because when she falls the rest falls with her.

Drifter and Taliha need a moment to recollect. And the moment is gone. And so are they again.

Drifter-2 had a hidden garden with the most wonderful flowers, even if he couldn’t smell them himself.

Taliha was working on a special gift for Nova, a Warlock Bond with their names engraved on it. All of ours too, but smaller than theirs.

Then comes the hard part. It doesn’t take long. Never does, I know him too well for that. I see his eyes glow -color of the sunset, I’d tell him- and know that in the waking world I would have cried if I could, killed everyone a thousand times over to hear him again.  
But here in the dream, the tower so close, I do not care, I do not falter.   
Neither does he. Which is why against him it’s always over so soon, so quickly. Too quickly, no matter how long the fight takes.

Jival was my heart and I was his. He is the stars in the sky that light my way.

And then he is gone too.

Then comes the funny part, right? I waltz right up to the tower and as each time I’ve reached this point before, a man stands there. Sunrise is almost here, the unseen sun making the dark blue sky a little lighter.

He is not armed, nor dressed for combat. I don’t recognize his face, no matter how hard I try. I can’t hear what he says -he always says something, always the same something- no matter how hard I listen.

I don’t know who he is. Maybe he was important to an Aquila before me, maybe he was important to me before Aquila became me. Maybe he is me, I don’t know.

What I do know is that the encounter with him always ends the same. He says what he has to, walks up to me, and wakes me up. It doesn’t happen often, usually I don’t make it that far. Sometimes he is not there. These are the only times I’ve reached the tower.

And that is all I have to tell you about the Deep Stone Crypt.

 

* * *

(From left to right; Aquila-9, Zirra, Nova-14, Drifter-2, Jival and Taliha)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only know how to write at 4 am when I can't sleep because of a fucking mosquito terrorizing me. 
> 
> Anyway. New kid on the block; my Warlock, Aquila-9. His former fireteam Icarus all died in/after the attack on the City, after which he joins Alexandra and Lucile (from my other thing) where they make a new fireteam. I'm still making a thing for that. Uh also, don't mind the Titan looking a bit... tired, I made them in the cc and took a screenshot but didn't feel like re-doing it when I actually saw it. 
> 
> but yeah.
> 
> Deep Stone Crypt is some mysterious ass shit my dude.


End file.
